hockeyquestionmarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends Hockey League
The Legends Hockey League (LHL) is a 5v5 competitive league featuring 6 teams that are each run by a General Manager (GM). Each team is named after an NHL or ex-NHL team. The league is run and ruled by a combination of LHL Board of Commissioners (BoC), BoC Secretary, LHL Executives, and the LHL GMs. League Representatives Board of Commissioners These people are responsible for managing the ins and outs of the LHL, entrusted with keeping the best interests of the league in mind. BoC Secretary This individual is tasked with aiding the BoC in developing agendas for key league activities and recording minutes during league meetings both public and private. The BoC will appoint their Secretary. LHL Executives This group is established by the BoC to help with maintaining the google docs and spreadsheets including: * The LHL Rosters and Stats Sheet * The LHL Schedule Sheet * The LHL Rule Book * The LHL Draft Board * The LHL Free Agency / Waiver Wire Sheet Board of Appeals This group will be responsible for handling all appeals on BoC decisions in all three leagues. They will handle appeals on everything from on ice rulings (which change the outcome of the game), to player suspensions, to trade vetoes. They will occasionally be used to fill in on BoC rulings that require 3 unbiased voters. LHL General Managers There will be one GM for each of the 6 LHL teams. They are eligible players who are responsible for drafting their team and managing the rosters throughout the season. They will also be expected to participate in various meetings and league discussions. A player is considered ineligible to become a GM if they are holding an executive position in any competitive league. This include BoC or GM in either the LHL, RSL, or JSL. Season Structure Schedule The length of each season will vary depending on the number of teams involved. Each team will play each other team either 4 times per season. Currently, the LHL Season 12 will run for exactly 25 games (9 weeks total). Game Times Games occur at 7:30 pm EST, 7:50 pm EST, 8:10 pm EST, and 8:30 pm EST. Each team is allotted 5 minutes from either their game’s scheduled start time, or the end of the previous game (whichever is later) before they are forced to play / forfeit. During the playoffs, there will be an extra 5 minutes between games to allow for extra adjustments to be made. Games will occur every 25 minutes instead of every 20 minutes. Playoff games must be played at their scheduled time no matter what. Changes can only be made if both GMs agree upon a new time. Standings The final standings will be based upon the total number of points earned by each team. A team earns 3 points for a regulation win, 2 points for an overtime win, 1 for an overtime loss, and 0 points for a regulation loss. The Draft A redraft occurs between each season. Each team starts with just their GM. The draft will have 7 rounds with each team selecting once per round. Rosters Each team has a current cap of 9 players, and a minimum of 5. General Managers and any Assistant General Managers count towards this total. If a team has 8 players, they must drop one in order to sign a new player. Seasons Season 1 * Date: July 2013 - Sept 2013 * Teams: 6 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: Washington Capitals Click Here to go to the LHL Season 1 Page Season 2 * Date: Oct 2013 - Jan 2014 * Teams: 6 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 30 Games * Winner: Washington Capitals Click Here to go to the LHL Season 2 Page Season 3 * Date: Feb 2014 - May 2014 * Teams: 7 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 24 Games * Winner: Montreal Canadiens Click Here to go to the LHL Season 3 Page Season 4 * Date: June 2014 - Sept 2014 * Teams: 8 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 28 Games * Winner: Chicago Blackhawks Click Here to go to the LHL Season 4 Page Season 5 * Date: Sept 2014 - Dec 2014 * Teams: 8 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 21 Games * Winner: Chicago Blackhawks Click Here to go to the LHL Season 5 Page Season 6 * Date: Jan 2015 - Apr 2015 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: San Jose Sharks Click Here to go to the LHL Season 6 Page Season 7 * Date: May 2015 - July 2015 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: Dallas Stars Click Here to go to the LHL Season 7 Page Season 8 * Date: July 2015 - Oct 2015 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: Dallas Stars Click Here to go to the LHL Season 8 Page Season 9 * Date: Oct 2015 - Jan 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: Philadelphia Flyers Click Here to go to the LHL Season 9 Page Season 10 * Date: Feb 2016 - Apr 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: Edmonton Oilers Click Here to go to the LHL Season 10 Page Season 11 * Date: May 2016 - July 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: California Golden Seals Click Here to go to the LHL Season 11 Page Season 12 * Date: Aug 2016 - Nov 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: Cleveland Barons Click Here to go to the LHL Season 12 Page Season 13 * Date: Dec 2017 - Mar 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 25 Games * Winner: New York Rangers Season 14 * Date: Apr 2017 - Jun 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: Calgary Flames Season 15 * Date: Jul 2017 - Sep 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: Calgary Flames Season 16 * Date: October 2017 - December 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 games * Winner: Hamilton Tigers Season 17 * January 2018 - March 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 games * Winner: Kansas City Scouts Season 18 * April 2018 - July 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 20 games * Winner: Dallas Stars Season 17 * August 2018 - October 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 30 games * Winner: TBD